Humans
Humans Humans are the current governing body of sapien beings on Orenda. The origin of the Human race is an unknown quantity to most of the other non-human races of Orenda. The history of the Human race of Orenda is littered with tragedy and a form of indifferent servitude to the other non-human races. The Human race was "saved" by Partumis, the God Elemental of Creation, "The First Creator", "Father of Existence", during the aftermath of "Imagodai's Rage", which Partumis's return to Orenda triggered.The Humans were moved to a new city built specifically for them by all the other races, under Partumis's orders, Urbe Partumis. This city became the new center for power on Orenda and seat of the global government was established. History The orphans of the creation of Orenda. The only race to not receive gifts from the Elemental Gods. Last to rise from the dusts of creation, after the gods had given away their varied gifts to the other races of Orenda. Humans became the lowliest of races before the return of Partumis, “The First Creator”. Partumis’s frustration, disappointment, and eventual anger at the lack of concern shown by his brethren/offspring to care for all of their progeny equally and their petty bickering about the preeminence of their individually cherished offspring, caused “The First Creator” to gift the humans with the focus and dedication to match and compete with the other races. While this gift left humans short-lived, compared to the other races, it created a path for the exceptional among them to strive hard and be less distractible in their quests for perfection of craft, skill, and life. The Humans were partially protected by the Hauflin and Pookas, while still many more were born into servitude and suffering. The older of the non-human races that went to war with each other due to the fall of their sky-cities put humans to work in refineries, forges, mines, laboratories, and other forms of drugdery that became necessary as the able body members of the other races had to don armour and weapons to fight. The Humans were culled during "Imagodai's Rage" in large numbers when found in the wild, it was only by the intervention of the Hauflin and Pookas that kept the race from suffering irreplaceable depopulation. While many humans were transplanted to the city of Urbe Partumis, by the Fae Folk and other non-human races, there are still settlements that exist in the Fae Folk region that are older than Partumis's return. Humans are unique in that they are made in the image of Partumis, while being only 1/5 his physical form, and by extension Imagodai's physical form. Some point out that the Hauflins and Pookas both resemble Humans in some ways, it is wondered at whether they changed to look more like humans or the other way around. Partumis empowered the Humans with focus and dedication to exceed the abilities of the non-human races. He made the various races of the Dwarves assist with the construction of their new home, encompassing an enormous section of Orenda to be their new country. The Humans decided to take Partumis's decision to elevate the them to mean that they were meant to rule Orenda. Between the devastation wrought before and during the "Elven-Dwarven-Aviarus Cataclysm War" and "Imagodai's Rage" and after the forced removal of all humans from the non-human lands causing widespread changes to economy, food production, and property maintenance, the new Human nation established itself as the new power in Orenda. Their early partnership with the Fae Folk and Dwarves made it possible for them to establish new roads, settlements, and connections with the other races, taking over swiftly. Oddly the Elves, specifically the Empyrean Elves, began teaching the Humans magic without being cudgeled or propositioned. The Orendan League was formed from these early efforts by the Fae Folk, Dwarves, Elves, and Humans. The Orendan League quickly suppressed any resistance in the more civilized nations, the Aviarus and Sauropsidans capitulated after years of being pushed back into the wilds of their lands, the only areas that could not be "tamed" by the Hill Dwarf builders or the Human legions. The Orendan League is controlled by the High Father of Partumis's Basilica, also known as the Archbishop of the Elemental Order of Creation. Category:Races of Orenda